My Lycanthrope Life
by corgi101
Summary: So for those of you that read Deadlox and the Wolf and are like, "What really happened that night he was abandoned?" or "What was it like as a kid?" Well heres little notes by Deadlox about his life. SPOILER ALERT!


_My Lycanthrope Life_

_By: Deadlox_

_All The Things I Can Remember From My Lycanthrope Life_

_**Note 1**_

Mom,

Today wasn't my best day. All the other kids at school started to hate me. They would stare at me and keep on walking.

I don't know why.

_**Note 2**_

Mom,

My eyes felt strange today. I don't know why. They just felt, weird. Some kids saw this. The girls screamed at me and the boys well…threw their pencils at me.

I feel so unwanted.

_**Note 3**_

Mom,

Kids are starting to bully me at school. They call me dog and shove me into walls. I told my teacher about this, and while I did my eyes felt strange again. So she didn't do anything. In fact I wasn't even aloud to go to class.

Why is this happening?

_**Note 4**_

Mom,

Today I started 5th grade. Every one hates me. I can't even walk down hallways without being shoved into a wall or being tripped. I feel something I've never felt before mom. It's rage. It builds inside me. I can't make it go away. My eyes feel strange when they do that stuff to me, which is also when the rage starts.

What's going on in my life?

_**Note 5**_

Mom,

Today I did something that almost got me suspended. A kid name "Argento" pushed me over and called me an "Obedient dog waiting for its master". I felt so much rage I didn't know what I was doing. My eyes felt strange and my nails and teeth hurt. When I got up and faced him he had a terrified look on his face. That was when I didn't know what I was doing. One moment I was starring at him and the next he was in the floor bleeding.

How did this happen?

_**Note 6**_

Mom,

Today I started middle school. The kids that bullied me stopped when they found new friends. I might have if on the first day of school my eyes hadn't felt strange. Now an entire school of nine-hunfred (i think) hates me. I'm alone every where. The person next to my locker is never there when I am. In the cafeteria I'm alone.

I can't keep up with this.

_**Note 7**_

Mom,

I always loved you. I always had, and I always will. But tonight I can't see you again. Someone shot you. I think it was dad. They called you a werewolf. I don't think that. I know you have to go away on the full moons, but that stopped when you went away one day. Dad threw me out too. I'm wandering the streets and are barely scraping by. I'm thinking about going to the orphanage, or an adoption center.

What do you think?

_**Note 8**_

I went to the adoption place. It seemed better than the orphanage. Of course I was alone there too. My eye area felt strange every day at dusk and would stay that way. I wish you were alive, I wish dad didn't throw me out, I wish I had friends, I wish my rage would stop.

I never got those.

_**Note 8**_

Mom,

A family adopted me. They saw how lonely I was. I would cover my eyes when they felt strange. They began to like me, maybe even love me. I never forgot that you loved me the best. Since you read my thoughts when you got my headphones. You were there when I came home from school crying. You were there when they weren't. I wish you were alive.

I miss you.

_**Note 9**_

Mom,

Today I made friends! Real friends. One is named Adam, and the other is Jason. We hang out a lot. My life seems to be turning around. My eyes don't feel strange any more. I'm happy. I don't feel rage anymore. I forgot about my past. I think I maybe starting to forget you.

I don't want to!

_**Note 10**_

Mom,

You tell me I'm adopted. I can't remember that. You tell me I was thrown out by my father and he killed my mom. I can't remember that either. All I can remember is you. Your arms wrapped around me, your voice whispering. I can't remember any of those things you say. I think you might be forgetting too. My best friends don't know about my past that you say, so I'll tell them my version. You are my real mom, and I'll always love you.

My life is now normal, and I'm happy about it.

_That's My Lycanthrope Life. My Life Wasn't Perfect. My Life Wasn't Bad. I Just Wish I Could Change A Few Things. Thanks For Taking The Time To Understand It. I Feel More Wanted Now. I Feel Happy._

_-Deadlox_

**A/N Welp, dats Deadlox's life as a kid. This started as just a thought then I kinda thought this could play an important part in War of the Night. So read Note 7 carefully. So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed. Remember to eat da butter and kill those squids.**


End file.
